A Sausage With Mozarella Chesse
by PetrichorWu-96
Summary: Salahkan sosis bakar saus keju yang diberikan bibi Kim! Ah, ani! Salahkan Yoongi yang begitu menggoda saat melahap daging olahan berbentuk silinder itu! BTS FICT. MINYOON. PWP.
**"A Saussage With Mozarella Chesse"**

 **MinYoon fict**

 **Park Jimin And Min Yoongi**

 **Warning!**

 **Yaoi, BL, BxB...**

 **Maybe this fict has a mature content...**

 **If you don't like the pairing, just close this page immidiately...**

 **You've been warned baby...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tap.. Tap.. Tap.. Tap...**

Suara ketukan pantofel mahal dan marmer mengkilap di bawahnya itu bergema. Seiring dengan sang pemilik yang bersenandung pelan seraya menenteng tas kerja, dan sebuah bingkisan yang menguarkan wangi lezat dari dalamnya.

Tersenyum saat menghentikan langkahnya di depan sebuah papan tebal berwarna putih dengan plat bertuliskan 1509D pada permukaannya. Menekan beberapa tombol angka yang terdapat pada sisi pintu dan membukanya kala terdengar bunyi klik pelan.

" _Hyung_! Aku pulaaaaang!" ujarnya sedikit keras. Mengganti sepatu mahalnya dengan slipper yang berada di rak.

Terdengar derap langkah yang terburu dari dalam. Juga munculnya sosok manis seorang pemuda bersurai kelam dengan kaus kebesaran dan boxer pendek yang membalut tubuhnya. Menyambutnya dengan senyuman manis dan sebuah pelukan hangat.

"Selamat datang dirumah... Jimin-ie..."

Park Jimin, pemuda tampan nan seksi yang menjabat sebagai general manager sebuah perusahaan besar yang bergerak di bidang fashion ini terkekeh pelan. Balas memeluk pinggang ramping si cantik seraya mendaratkan sebuah kecupan ringan pada puncak kepalanya.

"Aku merindukanmu... Min Yoongi _hyung_..."

Yang lebih tua mendengus pelan. Melepaskan pelukan Jimin dan memandang pahatan tampan di hadapannya dengan kedua manik sayunya.

"Perayu..."

"Tapi kau menyukainya kan?"

"Tidak..."

"Eiiii... Dasar pembohong.. Pipimu merah lho hyung..." ujar Jimin seraya menggigit gemas gumpalan daging pada wajah manis itu. Mengundang pekikan Yoongi dan pukulan pelan pada lengannya.

" _Byuntae_! Jauh-jauh sana! Kau belum mandi idiot!"

Jimin hanya terkekeh pelan. Berjalan memasuki apartemen yang ditempatinya bersama Yoongi. Meletakkan bingkisan yang dibawanya diatas meja makan dan beralih melepaskan jas kerja dan dasinya. Merasa lelah.

"Mau mandi?" tanya Yoongi seraya menyerahkan segelas air dengan es batu di dalamnya yang disambut si tampan Park secepat kilat.

Pemuda bersurai hitam itu menggeleng cepat atas pertanyaan Yoongi. Sibuk menegak habis minumannya.

"Astaga... Pelan-pelan bodoh! Kau bisa tersedak!"

Jimin hanya menunjukkan cengiran bodohnya. Membiarkan jemari mungil kekasihnya menyeka sudut bibirnya yang basah. Jarang-jarang hyung galaknya ini mau bersikap manis padanya.

" _Hyung_ sudah makan? Aku membawakan bingkisan dari bibi Kim... Dia menitipkan itu saat aku makan disana..."

"Ah _jinjja_?! Kenapa tidak bilang kalau kau makan di kedai bibi Kim? Tahu begitu aku tidak perlu repot-repot menyiapkan makanan untukmu..." gerutu Yoongi seraya melangkah kearah meja makan. Memekik senang kala melihat bungkusan yang menguarkan bau lezat dari dalamnya.

"Ponselku mati _hyung_ -ie... Makanya lupa mengabarimu..." ujar Jimin sedikit berteriak. Sibuk membuka pintu pantry dan mencomot beberapa masakan yang disiapkan Yoongi sebelumnya.

Memutuskan untuk membuat minuman dingin untuk mereka berdua sebagai teman untuk menyantap makanan yang dibawanya bersama Yoongi. Berdecak puas kala melihat dua gelas chocolate ice dan membawanya ke ruang tengah.

Namun belum sempat melangkah keluar dapur, tubuh Jimin mendadak membeku. Diam bagai patung kala sepasang mata sipitnya tertuju pada kekasih mungilnya yang duduk bersila diatas sofa.

Namun bukan itu fokus Jimin kini. Ini perkara Yoongi yang asyik menyantap sebuah sosis bakar dengan saus keju leleh pada permukaannya.

Oke, kita ulangi.

Yoongi, kekasihnya yang super manis-imut-sexy-dan-menggairahkan- itu kini sedang duduk bersila diatas sofa. Dengan jemari yang menggenggam sosis bakar dan mulut yang mengulum keju mozarella kental yang berada di sisi lain daging olahan itu.

Betapa Jimin ingin mengutuk tindakan Yoongi yang demi Tuhan mampu membuat adik kecilnya dibawah sana mulai mengeras.

Melihat bagaimana bibir Yoongi mengapit silinder daging berukuran sedang itu, mengulum dan menjilat sesekali keju yang meleleh di sudut bibirnya. Juga suara hisapan dan kuluman yang terdengar samar.

Kekasihnya itu sedang makan sosis, atau memakan sebuah penis sih? Oke, mungkin keseimpulan itu hanyalah bagian dari otak mesum Jimin saja.

"Eoh? Chim-iee... Kenapa diam saja disitu? Tidak mau makan ini?"

Ucapkan terimakasih pada keju leleh yang mengotori bibir mungil kucing manis tuan Park ini. Membuat Jimin tak lagi dapat menahan dirinya dan memutuskan untuk-

 **Brugh!**

"Kyaaaaaaa-mpphhhhhhh!"

-menyambar kelopak sewarna pucuk mawar itu dengan liar. Mengundang pekikan tertahan dari sang pemilik yang kesal karena makanannya terjatuh.

Jimin sudah tak perduli dengan jemari kotor yang mencengkram lengannya. Juga erangan kesal serta rontaan lemah Yoongi yang berada dalam kungkungannya.

Bibirnya terus bekerja tanpa suara. Menyesap dan melumat milik Yoongi yang terasa seperti keju dan saus lada hitam. Melesakkan lidah runcingnya dan menyapa deretan gigi rapi sang kekasih. Membelai langit-langit mulut yang menghasilkan desahan yang lebih tua.

Perlahan Jimin melepaskan ciumannya. Membiarkan kekasih mungilnya meraup udara. Tersenyum saatt melihat tatapan tajam yang menurutnya begitu menggemaskan.

"Breng... Hhhhh... Brengsekhhhh!"

Park Jimin hanya tertawa. Semakin mengukung tubuh kecil itu diantara kedua lengannya. Menatap dengan tajam nan menggoda.

"Kau harus dihukum... Sayang..."

"A-apa maksudmu?! Jangan bertindak aneh! Aku sedang malas meladenimu!"

Jemari pemuda Park ini mulai merambat. Mengusap pelan pinggul Yoongi. Seiring dengan wajahnya yang melesak di ceruk leher si manis. Menjilat dan memberikan sebuah tanda disana.

"A...a... Kau tak punya kuasa untuk menolak... Tugasmu hanya mendesahkan namaku... Park Yoongi..."

.

.

.

"Jim- ssshhh~ Jimin-ahhhh"

Yoongi kehilangan kuasa atas tubuhnya. Mengingat bagaimana ia menolak dan justru berakhir dengan kedua kaki yang mengangkang lebar, bibir yang mendesah lirih, dan jemari yang bergerak asal untuk mencari pelampiasan atas nikmat yang ia rasakan. Telanjang bulat, tentu saja.

Jimin sibuk mengulum puncak dadanya dengan kuat. Menghisap seraya menggesekkan giginya pada pucuk merah muda kekasihnya yang manis. Di bawah sana, miliknya yang sudah terbangun dengan sempurna bergesekkan dengan milik yang lebih tua. Pelan dan konstan.

"Jim- hhhh... P- _please_..."

" _Please for what_?"

"Penisku... N-nyeri..."

Pemuda Park ini menghentikan kulumannya. Seiring dengan tubuhnya yang tak lagi mengukung Yoongi, melainkan duduk bersandar di sofa. Menunjukkan seringai menyebalkan yang membuat si cantik merasa lebih panas dari sebelumnya.

"Kau tahu aku tak pernah memberikan sesuatu padamu dengan mudah... Park Yoongi..."

"Jim-"

"- Dan kau tentu tahu apa tugasmu sekarang... Kitten..."

Kalau Jimin sudah memanggilnya dengan sebutan itu, Yoongi takkan punya pilihan selain menurut. Biarpun lebih muda, kekasih mesumnya itu adalah pendominasi yang mengerikan di ranjang -meski nyatanya ia yang berkuasa di apartemen mereka-.

Selain itu, dirinya memang menyukai panggilan yang Jimin berikan untuknya. Bagai sebuah mantra yang mampu membangkitkan hasrat daan fantasinya berpuluh-puluh kali lipat.

Perlahan Yoongi bangkit. Turun dari sofa, kemudian menungging indah diiantara kedua kaki Jiminnya yang terbuka. Mengendus pelan ereksi besar yang masih tertutup celana di hadapannya, kemudian mengcupnya pelan.

"Katakan padaku kitten... Apa yang kau mau hmm?" berujar dengan menggoda seraya mengusap sayang surai kelam Yoongi. Membuat si cantik menggerung pelan.

" Penis Master Park miawhhh~~~ Yoongi ingin penis Master Park~~~"

"Penisku? Kau ingin penisku?"

"Unggg~~~ Yoongi ingin penis Master miawhhh~~"

Menyeringai kecil, jemari Jimin bergerak pelan. Meraih sebuah sosis yang masih terbungkus rapi oleh lapisan gelatin pada permukaannya. Mengarahkannya pada lubang Yoongi yang berkedut nakal kemudian-

 **Slap!**

"Gyaaaaaaaah!"

-mendorong masuk silinder berukuran sepuluh sentimeter itu untuk menyapa dinding rektum Yoongi. Mengundang pekikan tertahan dari si manis yang kini bertumupu pada paha dalamnya.

"Master Parkhhh~~~"

"Kujamin rasanya akan enak sayang... Lakukan tugasmu..."

Tak dapat menolak, Yoongi pun memilih untuk menurut. Tubuhnya bergerak pelan. Merangkak naik dan menggigit satu per satu kancing kemeja hitam yang melekat pada tubuh sexy Jimin. Membuat lembaran kain itu terbuka tanpa kesulitan yang berarti.

Menjulurkan lidah mungilnya untuk menyapa deretan otot yang terbentuk pada perut sang kekasih. Menghisap pelan dan membubuhkan tanda kepemilikannya disana. Jemari mungilnya bergerak perlahan. Membuka kancing celana kekasih tampannya dan menurunkan zipper yang menutupi mainan kesukaannya.

Manik sayunya berbinar cerah kala ereksi Jimin menyapa wajahnya. Mengendus pelan batang panas itu, kemudian mengecup puncaknya.

"Lakukan seperti apa yang kau lakukan pada sosis itu... Hmm?"

" _Yes_ Masterhhh.."

Pemuda cantik ini mulai membuka mulutnya. Melahap penis gemuk Jimin dengan perlahan. Memainkan lidahnya dengan apik pada lubang uretra yang lebih muda, sambil sesekali menggeram pelan.

" _Good job_ kitten... Shhh... _You're such a cockslut now_..."

"Mhhhhh... _I always be your slut_ Master Park..."

Jimin tidak pernah menyangka rasanya benar-benar nikmat. Seingatnya, teknik blowjob kekasih manisnya ini tak begitu luarbiasa meskipun mampu membuatnya mencapai puncak.

Sepertinya Park tampan ini harus berterimakasih pasa sosis yang ia bawa.

"Mhhhhhh- Ahhhh!"

Yoongi mendesah kuat saat Jimin menggerakkan sosis pada analnya tiba-tiba. Konsentrasinya buyar karena silinder daging itu memanjakan rektumnya dengan baik. Sedikit menyapa prostatnya yang gatal butuh sentuhan.

"Aku tidak menyuruhmu untuk berhenti kitten.." desis Jimin dingin.

Pemuda cantik ini bingung. Konsentrasinya pecah karena nikmat pada rektumnya. Ia tak mungkin kembali melahap penis Masternya dengan anal yang ditusuk oleh "penis" lain. Bisa-bisa ia melukai aset si tampan.

 **Spank!**

"Ughhhh~~"

"Kusuruh kau untuk melakukan tugasmu kucing nakal... Bukannya diam dan mendesah..."

 **Spank! Spank! Spank!**

Tamparan kuat pada pipi bokongnya membuat Yoongi kehilangan tenaga. Jimin benar-benar mengerti bagaimana cara menyiksa orang. Dan berita bagusnya, sepertinya dirinya mulai suka disiksa.

"Master Park... _Pleaseee_..." desah Yoongi tak karuan. Kepalanya bertumpu pada paha dalam Jimin.

" _Wanna_... Nghhhhh.. _Cumh_.."

"Kau ingin cum?" tanya Jimin dingin. "Kau ingin cum karena sosis pada lubangmu?"

Menarik keluar daging olahan itu dan membuangnya ke sembarang arah, Jimin pun meraih tubuh Yoongi dengan cepat. Memutar posisi mereka hingga pemuda tampan itu kembali mengukung si cantik diatas sofa.

Manik sipitnya memandang tak suka pada ekspresi sayu Yoongi. Terangsang karena sosis? Yang benar saja...

"Mari kita lihat seberapa hebatnya sosis itu jika dibandingkan dengan ini..."

 **Slap!**

"Uaghhhhh! Master Park-aghhh!"

Menyeringai puas kala melihat ekspresi tersiksa Yoongi, Jimin semakin menghujamkan ereksinya. Membiarkan kucing manisnya mengeong panas dibawah kendali tubuhnya.

"Masih memilih sosis itu kitten?"

"A- _aniyaa_ ~~ Punya.. Masterh Park... Lebih enak miawhhh~~"

" _Jinjja_? Tapi kau terlihat begitu menikmatinya tadi..."

"Itu karena... Shhhh... Master Park belum... Menusuk lubang Yoongi miawhh~~~"

Menempatkan sepasang kaki ramping Yoongi pada pundaknya, Jimin terus mempercepat gerakannya. Menghujam Yoongi dengan begitu cepat dan kuat. Menghasilkan erangn dan desahan yang menggema di ruangan itu.

"Jangan berisik sayang.. Kau tentu tahu kan kalau apartemen kita tidak memiliki peredam suara?" bisik Jimin seraya memagut lembut adam apple Yoongi.

"Kalau begitu.. Shhhh.. Jangan menumbuk... Ughhh.. Terlalu kuat Masterhh..."

"Jika aku tak menumbukmu seperti ini, kau akan meminta lebih bukan? Lakukan sesuatu agar suaramu teredam kitten..."

Yoongi mengerti. Tinggal bersama Jimin selama empat tahun terakhir membuatnya paham dengan baik bagaimana kekasih mesumnya itu bekerja dalam kegiatan panas mereka.

Dengan tak sabar Yoongi menarik kuat tengkuk Jimin. Mempertemukan bibir mungilnya dengan milik Masternya yang lebih tebal. Memagut perlahan dan bergantian dengan hati-hati agar tak menggigit dan menyakiti Jiminnya.

Kepala Yoongi pusing. Tak tahan dengan ciuman balasan dari Jimin. Juga hujaman kuat pemuda tampan itu pada prostatnya. Belum lagi penis mungilnya yang bergesekkan dengan batang cokelat yang terbentuk dengan sempurna pada kulit perut si tampan.

"Dekathhh... Yoongi dekat Masterhh..."

"Tahan sedikit lagi sayang..."

Berujar seraya mempercepat gerakannya. Jimin mengejar orgasmenya. Tak ingin membuat kittennya menunggu.

Sampai pada saat putih itu datang, pemuda Park ini merengkuh tubuh Yoongi dalam pelukannya. Membasahi anal si cantik dengan cumnya yang cukup banyak dan menarik keluar miliknya setelahnya.

"Lelah _hyung_?" tanyanya pelan. Mengusap keringat pada dahi si cantik yang terengah di sebelahnya.

"Ung... Tubuhku lengket Jim.."

Jimin terkekeh pelan. Merengkuh tubuh Yoongi dalam koala hugsnya, dan membawa pemuda cantik itu ke kamar mandi.

Yoongi takkan bisa tidur jika tubuhnya lengket dan berkeringat. Dan sebagai kekasih yang baik, Jimin tentu akan dengan senang hati memandikan Yoongi.

"Sepertinya aku akan lebih sering mampir ke kedai bibi Kim dan membawakanmu sosis bakar lagi hyung..." ujar Jimin seraya mengusap lembut tubuh Yoongi. Mereka sedang berendam dalam bathub omong-omong.

"Dan jangan harap aku akan memakannya lagi di hadapanmu... Aku menyesal sudah lalai.. Demi Tuhan hanya karena sebuah sosis dengan saus keju, Tuan Park mesum ini bisa ereksi..."

Tertawa mendengar gerutuan Yoongi, Jimin membasuh tubuh mereka berdua. Mengecup bahu kekasih manisnya lembut kemudian memeluknya erat.

"Ya! Bagaimana aku bisa tidak ereksi kalau caramu makan sudah seperti melakukan blow job huh? Mana ada orang yang makan sosis dengan kuluman, hisapan, dan pagutan... Ugh... Harusnya kau bercermin tadi hyung.. Saus keju pada bibirmu itu seperti sperma yang- Awshhh!"

"Berhenti berkata kotor atau aku akan mengebiri penismu itu Park- _Byuntae_ -Jimin..." desis Yoongi setelah mendaratkan sikutan pada perut Jimin

" _Arra_... _Arra_..." ujar Jimin pada akhirnya. Semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh Yoongi.

" _Hyung_..."

"Hmmm?"

"Bisakah... Aku mendapatkan satu ronde lagi? Aku benar-benar tak bisa menghentikan fantasiku tentang kau dan sosis saus keju itu..."

Dan pekikan kesakitan Jimin mengakhiri kisah mereka hari ini. Seiring dengan si manis Yoongi yang bangkit setelah mendaratkan sikutan kuat pada rusuk si tampan.

" _Stop dreaming_ Jerk..." ujarnya tajam seraya memakai bathrobenya.

"Jangan lupa untuk membereskan kekacauan yang kau buat diruang tengah! Pastikan semuanya kembali seperti semula atau semua semua bajumu berakhir di kolam renang apartemen!"

 **Blam!**

Jimin mengerang kesal. Menatap penisnya yang telah terbangun dengan pandangan putus asa. Mengacak surai kelamnya fustasi, kemudian meraih sabun cair yang ada di sisi bathub.

"Dasar sosis sialaaaaan!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **F I N**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Cerita gaje yang tercipta karena liat tukang sosis bakar saus keju di mall...**

 **Rasanya enak baanget sumpah...**

 **Tapi emang dasar otak mesum tingkat akut, malah bayangin Yoongi yang makan dengan gaya yang ughhhh~~~~**

 **Maafkan saya dan ff yg gak hot bin aneh ini...**

 **Jan lupa bubuhkan review setelah baca!**

 **Sampai ketemu di ff lainnya~~~~**

 **Chu~~~**


End file.
